bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Quincy (Another Poetic Spartan)
|notablemembers = }} The Quincy (滅却師 (クインシー), literally meaning Monk of Destruction), alternatively referred to as the Warriors of Light and the Soldiers of Justice, were a distinctive line of spiritually aware and technologically advanced Humans who faced several near-extinctions and rebirths over the course of their long yet troubled history, having been involved in several of the most destructive conflicts and world changing events known to Humanity. Having evolved during the early courses of history, the Quincies were a line of people that formally deviated from the original barbaric stocks of Homo-sapiens, having been blessed with heightened intelligence and innate spiritual potential that consequently harbored a significant influence on their developmental progression in the forthcoming years.Eventually, the Quincy became the sole rulers of the Human World, ruling Humanity from their ancient home city of Atlantis with a gentle yet protective hand. However, that all came to a close after they involved themselves in a futile war against Katsumi Scarlet and her Reikon Kyuuban civilization, the Fushi Coven. Afterwards, the Quincy fell into obscurity in later years but it was widely believed they formed a variety of secretive yet powerful organizations. But even though they made efforts to survive and keep themselves afloat, it was their own stubborn pride that ultimately led to their downfall. Unwilling to heed the Shinigami's warnings about the upkeep of balance between worlds, the Quincy were thoroughly pacified with severe efficiency, reported to be nearly exterminated by the 1800s. As such, the remnants were forced to go into hiding and refuse to reveal their heritage. And while several Quincy had stated themselves to be the last, that was entirely false. Whether or not they can flourish once again, remained dubious. Biology and Appearance The Quincy were a proud and illustrious group of spiritually aware humans that found residence in the World of the Living. Every Quincy had the ability to act as mediums and guides, able to detect and interact with any form of spiritual entities around them. Although they were technically baseline Humans, the Quincy possessed the uncanny ability to utilize Reiryoku and manipulate the said energy for a variety of purposes, including movement, healing, and even combat. Nearly all Quincy possessed the ability but there were instances where certain individuals had either been borne without the capability or had significantly weak spiritual power. These lackluster individuals were often looked down upon by their brethren, typically used as servants and basic foot soldiers. The Quincy shared many characteristics with their Human kin. What little differences they did possess immediately set them apart, namely their appearance and organization of the body structure. Through a positive correlation of enhanced evolution, the Quincy were naturally athletically built, easily surpassing baseline Humans in terms of agility and flexibility. They also faced a notable increase with their own mental capacity and the brain's processing power, which provided a comprehensible explanation for the heightened intelligence they generally exhibited. Possibly attained through the influence of otherworldly variables, Quincy physiology was significantly different when compared to other races. Although they were composed of kishi, the material relatively found in the World of the Living, Quincy bodies had adapted Gemischt and Echt Quincy Hybridization Prior to the dissolution of Quincy Society and the eventual scatter of people which soon occurred right after, the Quincy gene pool was extremely valued by all of its members. Almost every member prided themselves with their supposed blood purity , due in part of the diversity it provided and the pride it entailed for their blood purity. Society and Culture Culture Technology History Homo Verus The Rise and Fall of Atlantis The Invisible Struggle One Thousand Years of Strife The Split After the Quincy faced near extinction at the hands of the in the latter half of the 19th Century, the survivors split amongst each other. Quincy Equipment Due to their long standing history and relatively advanced intellect, the Quincy of Old were constantly at work in an attempt to create technologies and spiritual tools meant to benefit and ease their daily lives as well as provide much needed support against supernatural forces. After much trial and error, their efforts ultimately cultimated into the development of numerous types of artifacts and equipment meant aid in their eternal struggle of survival against anything which adamantly stood in their way, including opposing factions, Hollows, Shinigami, and their mortal enemies, the Reikon Kyuuban. Countless numbers of these items were produced for Quincy use, with many of them being placed in storage facilities throughout the world, waiting to be activated once again. After the subsequent destruction of the once firmly established Quincy Society, the knowledge that had sorely been taken for granted was lost to the creators. However, some information was able to be salvaged through Exclusive Materials Soul-Synthesized Silver (霊化銀, Reika Gin): Soul-Synthesized Glass (霊化硝子, Reika Gurasu): Machinations of War Quincy Ballista (バリスタ, Barisuta; Latin, from Greek βαλλίστρα, "throw") Quincy Cannon: Standard Equipment Equipment utilized by any and all bearing the title Quincy. Quincy Cross: : Traditional Equipment Discontinued or "Obsolete" armaments. Some were currently employed by the remaining members of the noble family. (装身具, Sōshingu; lit. "Accessory"): The Quincy Bangle were a series of artifacts designed by the Ancient Quincy to facilitate and mimic the base powers of their kind for those unable to access/utilize their own abilities. The Quincy Bangles also had the potential to allow any Spiritually Aware Being (which ranged from , , and Meta-Humans) to use any of the mentioned Quincy Abilities, given enough time and proper training to do so. Quincy Bangles had a final feature hastily added in the Quincy's last years in response to the recent conflicts of the time. Written off as a last resort, the Bangle had the potential to exponentially increase a wielder's power to a level similar to the . However, the "Bangle Final Form" can only last for 10 Minutes before it will be rendered unusable forever. : Modern Equipment Equipment that had been developed prior to the mass extermination two hundred years past. The majority of this equipment has been developed by the and later utilized by various modern day Quincy such as the Engelhaft Gewitter. Reine Konvertierung (純粋な変換, Junsuina Henkan; German & English for "Pure Conversion"): Umgekehrte Konvertierung (変換を逆にする, Henkan o Gyaku Ni Suru; German & English for "Reverse Conversion"): Lebenskünstler Adlerauge (鋭い目(イーグル ・ アイ) Īguru Ai; German & English for "Eagle Eye") Gintō Gun Falsch Seele Machen (あやまち魂レンダー, Japanese for "Falsely, That Which Severs the Soul"; German for "False Soul Render"): Ancient Quincy Artifacts of Legend, the Seele Machen were limited production weapons created by the Quincy to combat the Shinigami prior to the Shinigami's Genocidal Campaign. The Seele Machen was known to be the successor to the Seele Stören and the predecessor to the Seele Schneider. Due to the extreme rarity of these weapons, the Engelhaft Gewitter Quincy created doppelganger equipment called the Falsch Seele Machen. The Falsch Seele Machen were significantly weakened versions of its forebear. However, it was easily able to go toe-to-toe with a Shinigami's Zanpakuto. Use of the Falsch Seele Machen were largely reserved for the Elite Members of the Engelhaft Gewitter's Sturm Kavallerist. Seele Series Many historians had cited the Seele Series came from humble beginnings, originating from a need and desire for the Quincy to aptly defend themselves from the hostile forces of the supernatural. But popular to contrary belief, the Seele Series had a secret dark history, kept hidden by the surviving older generations, almost ironic as one could say. Seele Stören: Seele Machen: : Quincy Abilities & Powers : Unlike the Shinigami, who used the power from within themselves and their Zanpakuto, the Quincy utilized existing from the surrounding environment to their own benefit, collecting the energy and infusing it within themselves to grant their body a noticeable influx of power. One such trait was the capability to gather the free particles and meld it with their own spiritual energy, using an apparatus referred as a catalyst to aid in the formation of various weaponry. Above Average Lifespan: Spiritual Awareness: (''飛廉脚; literally meaning "Flying Screen Step/God Step"):'' Andacht (お参り ねがい, Japanese for "''Worship", German for "Prayer"): Similar to the shinigami meditation technique of , this Quincy technique focuses on becoming one with the atmosphere around the user, allowing the user to better accumulate and take in the existing reiryoku. ' : ''' : *'Letzt Stil: Imperfect Form': *'Letzt Stil: Perfect Form': Additional Information Weaknesses The Quincy bore a simple weakness. To plainly put it on paper, it was the limits their Human Body provided that held them back. Excessive Last Quincy List of Quincy List of Quincy Organizations *Ancient Quincy Empire * - *Engelhaft Gewitter *Ketzer Gallery File:Quincy.jpg File:B18e60c07632f8e8d429271d697d24d5.png File:Quincy_Final_Form.jpg Trivia *While was written with an Eastern Motif, the Quincy was designed to revolve around a Western Motif, namely that of European and North American themes, a deep contrast between the two opposing races. Behind the Scenes *Quincies were "fanonized" as a result for Another Poetic Spartan's need to expand the race, add more details and abilities, and ultimately a desire to write their relatively obscure history through his own perspective as well as make connections to various events. :*However, the Quincy Article in question does mix Canon and Fanon Elements together, as well as adding other Quincy Organizations in order to add a bit more perspective. *Credit goes to ZechtShinja for offering his services to write the history (under supervision) and several abilities of the Quincy. Another goes to Kenji Hiroshi for allowing the use of his own concepts in the article. *Credit goes to Hohenheim of Light for allowing the use of Andacht.